


If only...

by sterekhales



Category: IT, IT (2017)
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff, Georgie is ALIVE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Reddie, Stenbrough, benverly - Freeform, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekhales/pseuds/sterekhales
Summary: Richies parents were abusive assholes..all the Losers knew that..but Richie never wanted to talk about it.Until one day he opens up to Eddie





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys:)This story does involve abuse if you are triggered by that please clock away,,

Richie sat in his room.Crying.He later in a puddle of blood underneath his head from his busted up lip and nose.He just got back from a party that he snuck out of the house to using his dads car.First mistake.

   **Earlier that day...**

 

“Come on Richie!!” Eddie said pulling Richie off his bed and to come to facing Eddie.”Just please come to this party,everyone’s going to be there,hey you might even find the love of your life there.” Eddie said laughing. But the only guy Richie was in love with was Eddie,but Richie knew it would never work out,his dad would call him a faggot and most likely get kicked out,and his mom wouldn’t care,she never did.

   **Back To present..**

Richie now laying on the floor,got up and walked to the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror.His nose,lip,and now eye we’re all swollen,his hair was extremely disheveled,and his ribs were bruised purple.  
Richie took some rubbing alcohol and put it on his bruises wincing at the pain.He then went back to his room and called the only person he knew who could help...

Eddie Kaspbrak


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie talk

Posting this chapter tonight:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed:)


End file.
